lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Kidario Naito
Besides Kid’s strange OCD with symmetry, one thing about him that is known is he is very sophisticated even though he is only a teenager. During his Knight training, he was dubbed the nickname ‘Death the Kid’ because he would always succeed in completing any mission that was given to him with ease. Most boys, when training to become a Knight are sometimes put into grows of two people or more but Kid ended up excelling in all of his studies and his training that he was allowed to fight alone. And no matter how difficult or barbaric the mission was he completed it without complaints (though some of those missions did cause him to go into his OCD mode to where accidentally destroyed important kingdom monuments and was punished for it afterwards). He’s smart and cool-headed in battle (so long as symmetry doesn’t enter his mind). Although sophisticated, he does have a boyish side to him. He likes doing tricks on his skateboard, plays basketball, enjoys a little light reading and will occasionally have some fun like going out dancing. Just being the kid that he is. He doesn’t have a problem socializing with other people, as he has made plenty of friends that have been able to look past his status of nobility to get to know him as a person and he generally cares for them, grateful to have their friendship. Kid’s also very loyal when it comes to dressing other Royals with a higher nobility status than his own. That goes for the ruler of the kingdom itself. He shows a lot of admiration for the former Queen of Venus, Lolita su Britannia whom ruled for so long without ever having been dethroned. He doesn’t view her as the monster that everyone sees her as; instead, like he does with everyone, he looks past his or her faults to see the good in them. Kid knows there is good within Lolita and will serve to protect and be there for only her and no other ruler but her. His devotion for her led him to end up falling in love with the woman, despite his own family’s dislike of her. But he has come to learn a long time ago not to let what others thing bother him. Kid suffers from obsessive-compulsive disorder or OCD for short, which is manifested as an obsession over symmetry. Things (and people) must be perfectly symmetric. If anything is off by any measurement (whether it’s a crooked picture frame or people posing out of place), he will try to correct it right away, even if he is in battle. His OCD isn’t reduced to just only things and people, but numbers as well, for his favorite number is 8, not only for its symmetry, but also for the fact that it divides out evenly. He’s so obsessed with symmetry that Kid refuses to fight a battle unless he has both of his guns together, as he would be asymmetrically holding just one. The fact that the left half of Kid’s bangs is marked with three white stripes gives him much grief. He’s attempted to dye his hair all black numerous of times to cover up the asymmetrical Sanzu Lines, however, for reasons unknown, his hair rejects the dye and it just turns back to normal. Showing Kid anything that is too asymmetrical or mentioning his hair will send him into an episode of massive anxiety or depression and usually words of encouragement help snap him out of it. In the most extreme of cases, Kid will cough up blood and faint. However this obsession does not just leave him weak. If he sees anything perfect or symmetrical get broken or destroyed, or if an opponent is severely asymmetrical, it will send Kid into a blind rage where he will unload all of his power to either destroy the offensive sight or person. This extreme obsession of his is why he prefers to use his guns rather than any other weapon. He was required to train as a Knight and most Knights uses a variety of weapons, guns not being appropriate nor considered a standard issue weapon. Though for someone such as Kid, he could’ve cared less as he turned down all other weapons since none of them allow him to keep his symmetry. Kid’s OCD aside, he is disliked by a some because his loyalty lies with the former Queen of the Venus Kingdom, Queen Lolita whom he feels was unjustly booted from the throne. Unlike everyone else, he is able to look past all the things the woman has done in order to believe that there is some good within her. His admiration of the woman (even though she’s done a lot to hurt others), turned into love that caused many to crack jokes about him having what would be considered a ‘Granny Complex’ because of their age differences. Though he usually just ignores the remarks or tosses back one of his own to shut someone up. Appearance Kid is 5’7” and is always dressed in a refined manner, mostly because of his status. He limits his main wardrobe to a standard black business suit with white rectangles, until he becomes a student of Tsukuba to where he is seen wearing a white coat instead of a black one. The rectangles are placed in a manner that is completely symmetrical. There are at least two small rectangles along the seam where the sleeves attach to the jacket, and four small shapes that are either rectangles or squares run along the front of his jacket. It is possible that these shapes could be replacements for buttons. His undershirt is a formal white dress shirt, and a metallic skull rests under his collar, and could be used as a tie. Kid does wear casual clothing outside of his usual black suit. Kid's most notable feature is the three white lines that cut across the left side of his hair, stopping in a completely straight line along the front and back of his head. Kid, however, greatly hates these lines because they throw off his physical symmetry. Mentioning these lines will send him into a fit of depression, during which he curses his own existence. Another noticeable feature would be his eyes. Kid's eyes are two different shades of yellow, ringing around his pupil. The outside ring is a bright yellow while the inner ring is a dark yellow, similar to the color of gold. History Kidario Naito, Kid for short, was born in the Magellan Castle, Magellan being the capital of the Venus Kingdom to parents Earl Randolph and Baroness Kaoru Naito. Kid, when in the presence of other Nobles is addressed by Earl Kidario, much to his annoyance as he prefers to be called just ‘Kid’. As a child from a family of nobility, Kid is highly respected by others and has to maintain a perfect appearance in front of the general public. If he were to involve himself into any underground or illegal activities, he and his family would easily be stripped of their titles so he tries to make sure he keeps his priorities in check. As a nation wide law, any families that have a son are to have them attend a specialized school in order to be trained to become a Knight. Originally, Kid did not want to train as a Knight because he found it to be fairly pointless but it couldn’t be avoided because of it being a law. So he dealt with it and began his training. The title of Knight is the lowest title in Nobility that it can be achieved through one providing substantial service to the Kingdom. Because it is the lowest rank through the respective Solar Kingdoms, a commoner can achieve this status and become a non-hereditary noble. Should one become a Knight, they will receive a special place in Nobility, so to speak, usually serving as a bodyguard for a high-ranking Aristocrat. To ascend to this rank a Ceremony is usually performed, the only down side to this title is that the Knight's potential children cannot inherit it, making them a commoner unless the Knight in question already possesses a Nobility title in which will be passed down to any children that they have in the future and so on and so forth. Similar to the Britannia Kingdom, when Queen Venus Lolita was ruler, she’d made it difficult for many of the citizens from the respective castles to gain such ranks. If she didn’t deem them worthy of Earl, Duke, Baron, Baroness, etc, she would not present the titles to them. Kid and his family were lucky they were given the titles they have because of the simple fact that they’re not only wealthy but they contribute large amount of charitable donations to help out struggling citizens whom have been degraded, humiliated and stripped of any former titles they once had. Queen Lolita, didn’t approve of the idea of the Naito family helping out those she believed to be a threat to the kingdom and her position to the throne but if it’d kept them out of her hair and someone else dealt with them, she was more than fine with it. Plus, they had a strong battle ready son that excelled in his Knight training along with some of the other potential boys that too were training. The only reason this was made a law was because Lolita had so many enemies, some of them having attacked the Venus Kingdom on many occasions and thanks to the uproar that was going on in the Britannia Kingdom with Zero and his Black Knights trying to bring down Charles and his Empire, the woman was sure that her kingdom would eventually be next. Randolph and Kaoru hated Lolita and her ways of ruling over the Venus Kingdom whereas Kid did not. Kid was the only one out of … well every citizen, Noble, etc, who actually admired Queen Lolita. In fact, she was the reason why he didn’t decide to quit his Knight training, as he was willing to protect Venus and serve Lolita so long as she was in the throne. And so, he trained hard to whenever he became of age (which is usually 17 or 18) to be chosen as someone’s Knight, he would be ready. Though, he really wanted to be Lolita’s personal Knight, something that was next to impossible but hey a guy can dream can he? During his training, instead of using a standard required weapon such as a sword of sorts (or a staff), which is what most Knights usually have on their person when called to fight, Kid uses a pair of .38 caliber Desert Eagle guns. He turned down every other weapon because of the simple fact that they were not ‘symmetrical’ and would throw off his own personal symmetry. Yes, Kid has a strange OCD obsession when it comes to symmetry. Everything and everyone, even down to numbers have to be symmetrical. Should anything become asymmetrical in any way, he will try to go out of his way to fix it. There have been times when he’s gone into a fit of rage to destroy an evil being because it was asymmetrical. Though usually he just goes into a small depression where he starts whining that he isn’t fit to live, but of course some words of encouragement usually snaps him out of this. He also hates the fact that he has three white asymmetrical lines in the front and back of his hair that he can’t get rid of. No about of dyeing it does the trick as his hair rejects the dye and the lines return. Unlike the others that he trains with, Kid is able to go on missions alone instead of being paired with another person or in a group of more people. Not that he would’ve minded at all working in a group since he doesn’t have a problem socializing with people. Well, those that don’t hang around just because he’s rich come from a family of Nobility. For that is something he finds to be the most annoying thing in the world. Any friends he’s made, he cares about them deeply and does worry about their safety and well being should they become endangered. And like every other Venusian, Kid also has powers as well but he those powers in the form of his two guns. Even without the guns, he’s still a skilled fighter. He’s completed a lot of his missions without any trouble at all (though in the process he has destroyed some important Venus Kingdom monuments, all of which was accidental), whether it’d involved collecting an item, finding a lost person or fighting against some insanely ugly creature. For this, he earned the nickname ‘Death the Kid’ because of that. His enthused efforts in his training have also impressed his parents as well, believing that he will become a fine bodyguard as well as a husband for any girl that would’ve been willing to marry him. Kid told his parents honestly that he wasn’t interested in marrying any of the girls in the kingdom. He found a lot of them to be asymmetrical, plus they weren’t as beautifully symmetrical as Queen Lolita. His parents didn’t like the idea that their son was showing such high regard for a woman who cared about no one but herself. They didn’t understand what was it that he’d saw in her that made it so special. Many a time, Kid would overhear his parents talking ill of Lolita, saying how much of a tyrant ruler she was and felt bad that a woman such as Queen Serenity, a kind and a gentle woman who cared about her people and her kingdom, had to put up with her. They were even glad that she’d gotten booted from being a member of the Crystal Tokyo Council and no longer in charge of the Chalice of Powers that granted future Sailor Senshi their abilities. Not only that, no Senshi (male or female), didn’t have to follow a predetermined destiny of any king. They were free to live their lives now they choose to live them, now and forever. But they still wished that something had to be done about Lolita. They would accept anyone as the new ruler of Venus if it’d meant getting that woman dethroned. Kid didn’t like the idea of his parents talking down on the woman so much. He knew there had to be reasons as to why she did the things she did and acted the way she did. After all, not everyone starts out as a mean and hateful person, wanting to see others suffer and feel hurt, as they’d been hurt. But no one would listen to him. The friends he had didn’t understand why he was so interested in convincing others that there was some good within their Queen. This fails, of course, leaving a lot of his peers to dislike him, some even commenting that he has what is considered to be a ‘Granny Complex’. This was a reference due to them noticing that Kid (who wouldn’t admit it at the time), having a crush on a woman that was way older than him and having lived longer than any of them. But he brushes this off coolly without responding, though sometimes he does make a remark or two and leaves it at that. Despite the strangeness that is Kid, he does, well, act like a kid does at times. He enjoys playing basketball, doing skateboard tricks (though he usually uses it for transportation most of the time), and he enjoys some light reading. Things that a normal boy his age does in their spare time or just out of sheer boredom but he actually enjoys his side hobbies. His obsession with symmetry doesn’t seem to be going anywhere anytime soon and not even his parents know where Kid picked that up. And he likes girls but the only girl (or woman), he’s ever really talked about is Lolita, inclining that he does have feelings for her, but also knows that she’ll never look his way. Of course with other girls, he has been punched in the head during one of his rants about symmetry and he ends up groping their chest to prove a point of how asymmetrical they are in size and shape. Plot It wasn’t until three years ago that Kid decided to leave the Venus Kingdom and go to Earth. This was because of the simple fact that Lolita had aided her daughter Kaoru in trying to attempt to take over the Moon Kingdom, but failed which resulted in Kaoru’s death and Lolita being defeated by the Senshi, rendered powerless and reduced to being stuck in the body of a fifteen year old girl and sent to Earth to live out the rest of her days and die as a human being. The purpose for that was for her to give her a fresh start with her life but because of this action, this left the Venus Kingdom with no one to rule over it. Minako Aino was the logical choice to become the next Queen of Venus and while no final decision has been made, Kid decided to take it upon himself to leave his home and his family behind to go and find Lolita as he refused to be loyal and serve no one else other than her. He didn’t care what his parents thought of him leaving, hell they could’ve disowned him for all he cared but if they weren’t forcing him to stay, then he had every right to leave. They disapprove of the idea of him going to look for that vile woman but the only reason they have not attempted to disown him is because they hope that he will never find her. At least not in time to put her back on the throne to rule. And because he is Venusian, he is able to track another through the use of his powers (they have to be of a Venus descent). His search led him to Tokyo where he enrolled himself into school for the sole purpose of finding Lolita. He took what he could from home that he deemed valuable enough to be pawned to earn himself some extra cash and is able to easily adapt to being on Earth with no troubles whatsoever. Relationships Lolita su Britannia It has been without a doubt that Kid has always been in love with former Queen Venus Lolita though it took him awhile to admit this to himself which he didn't seem to have a problem with so long as he could be at her side forever and always. He thought highly of the woman and how she ruled, despite what any and everyone else thought about her. Kid is deeply devoted to protecting Lolita and pushing her down the right path that would lead to a new and happier life, with him. While he may be in love with her, there are times she does frustrate him to a point that he does yell at her and he is the ONLY one that does so when he feels she is getting out of hand and chastises her for her behavior. He wants her to start over with her life with him but she makes that quite difficult when she often times states that she will always be in love with Charles even though he is no longer living. Minako Aino Kid respects Minako alot since she doesn't try to force him to do anything he doesn't wish to do that doesn't involve Lolita. He respects the decisions that she's made involving the Venus Kingdom and is grateful of her for allowing him to be the one that is responsible for taking care of Lolita, despite there are many nay sayers against this idea. She also keeps him up to day on how his family is doing by delivering letters from them to him along with anything else they may have gave to her to give to Kid. He truly sees Minako as an ally along with some of the rest of the Senshi all except Usagi Tsukino. Usagi Tsukino Powers & Abilities Guns As a Knight in Training, Kid uses two specialized .38 caliber Desert Eagle guns that he is very skilled at using for his preferred weapon of choice. The reason for this was because of who symmetrical they were and matched each other and plus he refused to any other weapon that was ‘unsymmetrical’. He holds his weapons in an unorthodox manner. The guns are held upside-down, with his pinkies used to pull the triggers. In addition, rather then normal bullets his weapons have the ability to fire bullets in the form of bright orange energy at his target. And his targets are usually people corrupted by evil or creatures created through the power of evil. This allows him to shoot multiple energy bullets at his opponent, though like regular bullets, they do hurt by they don’t hurt humans. They’re able to extinguish the evil within (similar to an Evolved Sailor Senshi’s, Senshi Dust but used in gun form) as well as used to slow them down and wound an enemy. Examples of this are Phages (humans being targeted for their Star Seeds or Good Souls, which when removed, forces the person to transform into a creature based off either their personality or their current emotions), Youmas (creatures created by an enemy for the soul purpose of carrying out their master’s wishes and they usually either drain energy from a person, attack them at random, or collect Pure Heart Crystals and Dream Mirrors). He can also upgrade his guns to cannon like weapon by connecting the guns together at the bottom and performing his ‘Death Cannon’ attack. *''Death Cannon:'' Kid can only activate this by slamming the bottom of his guns together, causing his lower arms to be covered with metal and resemble cannon barrels. Three black spikes come out of each of the upper arms. He then charges his attack (which takes about ten seconds) and fires two giant blasts of orange energy from the cannons that, depending on the current target can either obliterate them (Youmas and other strange creatures), or heal multiple people from being controlled by evil, turning them back to normal without leaving so much as a scratch on them, though it does leave behind a series of skull shaped smoke. (This attack is used as a last resort because of how long it takes for the cannon to charge. Not only that, he can only use this attack twice because the amount of energy required to be launched is his own and can completely drain him if used continuously.) Skull Shield In the midst of battle, Kid is able to perform a defensive maneuver known as the ‘Stance of Punishment’ where he holds up either hand and by fusing his power into the skull rings on his finger, he is able to create a shield in the form of a skull to block attacks. Beezlebub A flight powered skateboard that Kid uses he uses as a form of short distance transportation, though it could be used for long distance as well. He’s performed the following moves such as ‘Death Ride’ where he just rides down the railings and another, ‘Tornado Flip’ where Kid launches his skateboard, spinning at an opponent to knock them back or cut them in half (cutting in half is usually done toward youma creatures not people). Sanzu Lines The Sanzu Likes, are the three lines that are represented by the white lines in Kid’s hair. They too, hold power within them but he has been unable to fully tap into how they were without accidentally draining himself completely of energy and passing out. It is unknown what powers the lines have when unlocked but Kid has been training hard to find out. Until then, these white lines remain a mystery. Martial Arts Even without his guns, Kid’s is able to hold his on in a hand-to-hand combat related battle. He uses a fighting style, which he calls ‘Stance of Sin’. Although it is his normal style when he has his guns but without them, he focuses more on chops, kicks and hammer blows (all of which are symmetrical). Death the Kid Gallery kid_naito1.png|18 yr. old Kid Kid naito.png|Kid at 16 yrs. old Trivia *Kid has type D blood. *Kid is right-handed. Though he might have become ambidextrous to fit his obsession with symmetry, Kid still uses his right hand more often. *Kid has tried to dye his hair but the lines of Sanzu keep on coming back. *Kid's obsession with symmetry, appears to carry over into numbers as well. *Despite his obsession with symmetry, Kid's Death God Martial Art - Stance of "Sin", requires him to hold his arms in two completely asymmetrical positions, which he apparently doesn't mind. *His name is a reference to "Billy the Kid", a gunfighter of the old west. *Kid's favourite number 8 is not only symmetrical, but it divides evenly and effectively. In other words, you can halve eight down to the lowest whole number possible. *Although obsessed with symmetry Kid is never bothered by the asymmetrical way he stacks his books while reading. *Kid often has a habit of groping Lolita's breasts not only because of how soft they are but because they're very symmetrical and beautiful as he often states that Lolita is. *Shockingly, he displays dislike towards Usagi Tsukino because she is the object of Lolita's hatred but he doesn't seem to have a problem with any of the other Sailor Senshi and shows great respect to Minako Aino anytime she comes to see him to check up on him. ... Also See *Minako Aino *Lolita su Britannia *Sailor Senshi